Punto final
by Schala S
Summary: Años sumida en el infierno de los androides, y Bulma aún recuerda la última vez, el último diálogo, el final de su relación con Vegeta, frenada para siempre por la tragedia del futuro. Línea Mirai, Vegeta x Bulma


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama, de él y de nadie más.

* * *

Fanfiction escrito como parte del **Reto 12.05** organizado por _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.

* * *

 **PUNTO FINAL**

* * *

No tenía idea, al vivirlo, del significado que adquiriría esa escena, de cuánto la rememoraría por el resto de sus días. Pensará, mañana, pasado y después, así como ha pensado ayer y antes de ayer, en qué debiera haber hecho en realidad. Porque es inevitable sentir frustración ante el recuerdo, eso que no se puede cambiar, aquello que ha quedado en el pasado y jamás, ¡jamás!, volverá a ser.

Sólo le queda el mismo recuerdo de siempre, gastado, desfigurado, analizado desde cada enfoque, abusado una y otra vez por el sólo hecho de evocarlo, a veces todo el tiempo, a veces una vez al año.

La vida de Vegeta «junto» a ella, hasta _ese_ día, transcurría envuelta en una inercia feroz, de la cámara de gravedad a la cocina, alimentos y otra vez entrenar, y otra vez a la enfermería, y lo mismo, al principio del círculo y el repetir. Sin embargo, no: él rompía la rutina, se iba del círculo de tanto en tanto. Iba al lugar, el único, donde ella y él podían convivir en plenitud: la cama. Era entre sus piernas donde él parecía entablar un diálogo genuino con ella, decir palabras sin decirlas y entenderla y hacerse entender sin nada más que calor, pasión y locura al mismo tiempo. El misterio jamás resuelto entre un cuerpo y el otro.

¿Cómo fue? Ríe. No tengo idea, piensa.

Había sucedido sin más: se habían atraído y fundido en lo mismo, se habían entregado al diálogo genuino hasta hastiarse, porque era fácil, porque era preciso, y tanto se habían reencontrado en pos de dialogar que alguien, un ser independiente de los dos, había nacido, como una oración proferida al mismo tiempo, dos líneas partiendo de cada uno para crear una única, Trunks. Y ni Trunks los había unido fuera de la cama, o sí: estaban unidos porque él existía, pero no por fuera de él

No era amor; era la más incontrolable atracción.

Por eso, _ese_ día se convirtió en el recuerdo más rememorado de su existencia: era el final del diálogo, la última palabra. Nunca pronunciada, por supuesto, porque ellos no hablaban más que para pelearse como dos críos, que para gritarse insultos, que para pedirse más en la más desnuda intimidad. No había más palabras entre los dos. _Ese_ día, esa premisa se conservó a rajatabla: Vegeta y ella no se habían despedido, no se habían dicho nada.

Se habían mirado, nada más.

Sonríe nuevamente ante la ventana destruida, tapiada mil veces de lo poco que queda de la Corporación Cápsula. Nunca se habían dicho nada, ella nunca había descifrado el enigma llamado Vegeta, y la duda de todo cuanto se escondía en esa explosión que el encuentro de sus cuerpos provocaba nunca encontrará respuesta.

Piensa, millonésima vez en la vida: era temprano, martes. Doce de mayo, decía el calendario. Él había vuelto de un extenso viaje espacial hacía unos meses, cuando Trunks ya estaba en el mundo. Nula atención había prestado al niño y eso la irritaba en demasía, más por Trunks que por ella. ¡¿Quién mierda se creía que era como para dar la espalda a su propio hijo?! Ese doce de mayo, ella se despertó por el llanto del pequeño. Fue por él, lo tomó en brazos, lo acunó junto a la ventana. En la cama revuelta, sin moverse de su posición, Vegeta no les prestó atención. ¿Y ella podía reclamarle? No. Nada le dijo, ni siquiera lo miró; acunó a Trunks y concentró su vida entera en él. No por mucho: Vegeta se levantó abruptamente. Volteó hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella casi sin darle importancia, inercia en ella e inercia en él cuando retornaban al círculo que en nada los simbolizaba.

Él se vistió a toda velocidad; ella contuvo una carcajada. ¿Otra vez se iba a entrenar? ¿Otra vez se entregaba a esa obsesión de ganarle a una persona que ya estaba muerta? ¡Ah, Goku! Esas cosas que sólo él sabía provocar: obsesión más allá de la vida, perpetua en la piel de sus rivales. De eso se creyó segura hasta que algo quebró el silencio sin quebrarlo en realidad: él volteó apenas hacia ella.

La miró, serio.

Volteó de nuevo y no la miró más.

—¿Vegeta...? —susurró ella, sin aire.

¿Sin aire por qué?

Él la ignoró así como cada mañana de silencios que no sabían dialogar más allá de la pasión. Se fue sin más, y Bulma no; Bulma se quedó. No lo hizo en el momento; después, lo haría para siempre, a partir del instante en que prendió la televisión y, con lágrimas congeladas al borde de los párpados, vio todo lo que sucedería en el mundo a partir de ese fatídico doce de mayo: muerte, destrucción y la promesa de un infierno en vida.

Y Vegeta, muerto en esa batalla, muerto junto a todos los demás.

¿Por qué se había ido, por qué así? ¿Por sentir el ki de los demás? ¿Por _presentir_ la batalla? ¿O todas las posibilidades que ella imagina no son más que patrañas? Ahora sólo le queda eso: el recuerdo de la última mirada, evocar algo que no podrá modificar. Nostalgia, y la duda de todo cuanto podría haber sido. ¿Más que los padres de Trunks? ¿Más que amantes enceguecidos? ¿Más que lo que eran de por sí? ¿Qué? Dudas y lo inútil que resulta para el corazón remover recuerdos inmodificables.

No obstante, hay algo seguro: sabe que, aunque no hubiera llegado a ser amor, sí había sido algo más. ¡Lo sabe! Porque a los hechos debe remitirse: jamás volvió a encontrar en otra persona lo que Vegeta le había significado. Esa intensidad, ese más allá, ese sentirse al borde del precipicio, segura de que la caída será maravillosa. La locura sin reproche; nunca la ha vuelto a encontrar.

Sin él y rebalsada de probabilidades sin sentido desde aquel doce de mayo, sólo tiene vida para uno, para él, para las dos líneas unidas formando un mismo ser. Trunks es su vida como Vegeta jamás llegó a serlo. Nunca estuvieron equilibrados en su corazón porque, quizá, el tiempo no lo permitió. Pero sin Vegeta y todo aquello que generaba en ella con tal sencillez jamás hubiera habido Trunks. Sin Vegeta _no hay_ Trunks, jamás.

Y por eso, por haberle dado el motivo más grande del mundo para luchar, le estará agradecida por siempre, hasta el final.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

 _Este es mi primer y último VxB. Es la primera vez que se me ocurre un fic de ellos dos y dudo que vuelva a suceder, pero espero se haya sentido mi entusiasmo: se me vino la imagen de Mirai Bulma pensando en la última vez que vio a Vegeta antes de su muerte ante los androides, y tuve que ponerme a escribir EN CLASE. XD Escuchando una lección sobre Latour (?!). Nada que ver…_

 _No sé, me nació._

 _Espero les guste. Se suponía que debía ser un drabble, pero me pasé. u.u_

 _Yo pienso esto: ellos se enamoraron después, mucho después. Me quedo con la versión de que no fue amor hasta después de Cell. Antes, era atracción, química, pasión, pero no amor. Es mi perspectiva sobre tan misteriosa relación. Me da pena por Mirai Bulma: ella merecía sentir lo que la otra, eventualmente, sintió._

 _Le dedico este fic a una de las personas que más quiero en este fandom, a mi_ _ **Dika**_ _por ser una amiga tan especial. ¡Te quiero, Dika! Mucho, mucho, mucho. Gracias a vos y a_ _ **Mya**_ _, aprendí a querer a estos dos._

 _Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal._

 _Sin más, me despido. ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
